The Time Lady
by lilbeastindraco
Summary: When Gallifrey fell to the Daleks one girl made it out alive with a TARDIS. This is the story of how a Time Lady traveled the lonely stars on a mission to find the two people that could help her through this. Another Time Lord and Susan the only two Gallifreyan's left.


Prologue

I felt the ground under me shake as I ran to the transportation units. In class we were taught if any source of danger were to attack the planet we should immediately go there. Over my crashing and crumbling world I heard the screams of the Gallifreyian race. My race. The ones who knew everything. The ones who knew how to kill the strongest enemy. The ones who knew how to go to the deepest, darkest places in space and time. And we were dying.

Over the cries I heard one word ring above them all EXTERMINATE. The Daleks had finally attacked us. I quickly hit the button to open the door of the transportation room when through the door I saw a Dalek and one of my many professors fighting. But all it took was a second before he was shot multiple times stopping his regeneration cycle and finally killing him.

I quickly ran not knowing exactly where to go to get off this planet when I thought of the one machine that could save me. The TARDIS a machine that could travel through time and space. I technically wasn't supposed to know of the TARDIS yet that pleasure was only for the adults to know. When I'm supposed to be in bed the itching to go on a adventure always gets me. And so I end up wondering around town or sneaking into places only accessible to the adults. Students like me were restricted to certain areas because they were considered to dangerous. The place were they stored the TARDIS was one of them.

I always heard stories about the TARDIS from one of the girls in my class. Her name was Susan and she had a very adventurous grandfather. She told stories about how she was going to travel the stars one day with him. And finally one night I followed her. That was where I found the room that held several forms of the machine she called the TARDIS. I saw her and a older looking man go in side and as the old man stepped in he looked back and gave me a grin and a wink as he shut the door and a CHHH CHHH noise filled the air as the machine disappeared.

The TARDIS I realized was the only chance for my survival. I ran through the labyrinth from the memory I held of that night and charged through the doors to see a Time Lord and a Dalek fighting.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU THESE MACHINES," He shouted holding a rod to the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE," the Dalek screamed as I jumped on its back pulling my jacket over its eye blocking its sight.

The doctor ran over throwing the head of the Dalek open and pulling wires out and shutting it. He kicked it out the door and I heard a explosion.

"Listen I know your scared but I need you to get inside one of these machines and it will take you somewhere safe. Our technology and our race must live on. Here is a manual now GO," he shouted at me as he handed me a small rectangular object and pushed me into the TARDIS.

I tried to open the doors of the TARDIS but they wouldn't budge. I was locked in this foreign object and over heavy breath I heard the scientist's screams of terror and the unmistakable words of Exterminate. Though I was scared I took one last breath for good measure and ran to the center of the machine. I didn't have time to read the manual as I thrust levers up and down, pressed buttons of every shape and color, and danced a jerky dance around the control panel that would bring my survival.

Once I reached where I had started I pressed the green button and the CHH CHH noise rang over loud bang and clatters that was my world falling apart. And on the screen hanging above the control panel I saw something, what looked like a man, running for the last of these machines. But the monitor went fuzzy and then the picture changed to our planet. I realized I was looking at our planet now and I saw the mass of the Dalek's ships surrounding it. The area around our planet and ships was glowing and then nothing. No Daleks, No Gallifrey, and in the blink of the eye it was gone. To this day with my knowledge I'm still not sure what exactly happened to our planet, what happened to the Daleks. All I know was that I was alone to travel the stars by myself and the way Susan described it was more appealing than it is turning out to be.

My eyes finally shedding the tears and I threw myself onto the TARDIS counsel hoping this was all just some bad dream. And slowly I sunk down onto a heap feeling the sorrow of Gallifrey.


End file.
